coldgatesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III
The Final Chapter: Coldgate's III is a 2019 comedy horror film directed by Midnight Heat ''& ''Disco ''director Brad Jones. It is the sequel to 2016's ''Coldgate's and 2018's ''Bleeco's: Coldgate's II ''and the final installment of the ''Coldgate's ''film series. It was originally going to air on HBO sometime in 2019, but it was later changed to a theatrical release for October 11 2019 due to the series's popularity, making this film the first major theatrical release for Stoned Gremlin Productions. It was released to positive reviews and was a surprise box office success, grossing $90 million on its opening weekend. The film is rated PG-13 by the MPAA. PLOT Following the events of the previous film, supernatural group The Magnificent 7 (Mitch Young, Zach Callison, Grace Rolek, Xavier Woods, Sean Giambrone, Matthew Moy, and Troy Gentile), now being joined by former Bleeco's employees Matthew (Nat Wolff) and Ashley (Ashly Burch), and prophecist Hans (Tony Goldmark), head to the even more haunted Magnifico's Theme Park in Mall Of America, where they vow to put an end to the ''Coldgate's Curse ''once and for all. Little do they know the dangers, unexpections, and decisions that lie ahead of them. CAST Reprising Their Roles: *Mitch Young as Danny, the leader of The Magnificent 7 who vows to put an end to the Coldgate's Curse once and for all as they investigate the Coldgate's Theme Park. *Kit Harington as The Preacher / Corbin Levitt, a mysterious priest who knows everything about dark secrets and curses of certain places. He is the true main antagonist of the film after revealing himself behind the Coldgate's Curse. *Grace Rolek as Sarah, a former Coldgate's employee now working for The Magnificent 7 and Lewis's girlfriend. *Nat Wolff as Matthew, a former Bleeco's employee now working for The Magnificent 7. *Zach Callison as Lewis, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Ashly Burch as Ashley, a former Bleeco's employee now working for The Magnificent 7 and Matthew's girlfriend. *Xavier Woods as Ziggy, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Sean Giambrone as Ryan, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Matthew Moy as James, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Troy Gentile as Leo, a member of The Magnificent 7 and best friend of Danny. *Tony Goldmark as Hans, a prophecist and former veteran visitor at Bleeco's now working for The Magnificent 7. *Hugh Jackman as Jordan Bleeco, the co-founder of the Coldgate's Theme Park and former founder and CEO of Bleeco's who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. Jackman also does the animatronic voice and possessed voice of Bleeco. *Matthew Broderick as Henry Dickinson, the head founder of the Coldgate's Theme Park and former founder of Coldgate's who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Matt Bloom as Henry Jackson, a serial killer with deadly supernatural powers who disguised himself as the official mascots of Coldgate's and Bleeco's in the previous 2 films. **David Tennant as Henry Jackson's possessed voice *Troy James as Tarantula, the self-proclaimed mastermind behind the Coldgate’s Curse who is described by many as the most powerful supernatural demon to walk the Earth. *Ian-Jones Quarty as Lowell Burgess, a former mascot (Sir Connolly) at Bleeco's now working as a Home Depot employee who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Bella Ramsey as The Nightwatcher, a mysterious overlooker and The Preacher's daughter who is unaware of her father's true motives. *Estelle as She, a fortuneteller who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Sterling K Brown as He, a fortuneteller and She's husband who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Kate Micucci as Jillian Matthews, a singer who performs at the Coldgate's Theme Park as one of their stage show attractions. *Brad Jones as Paulie, a former Coldgate's clown mascot and Bleeco's arcade mechanic who now works as a police officer who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Doug Walker as Snake, a former mascot at Bleeco's now working as a ride operator at the Coldgate's Theme Park who vows to kill The Magnificent 7 and their allies one by one. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. *Elden Henson as Luke Bleeco, the former co-owner of Bleeco's and Jordan's brother who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Linda Cardellini as Mary Fisher, a police detective investigating the Coldgate's Curse who is currently investigating Magnifico's Theme Park, and allies with the heroes once again to help end the curse once and for all. *Regina King as Marie Khan, an army veteran and Martin's sister who's trying to snap her brother out of the Coldgate's curse possession. She now works as Bloomington, Minnesota's Police Sheriff who allies with the heroes after finding out that his brother is hiding in the Mall Of America. *Pan "RebelTaxi" Pizza as Jack Gonzo, the owner of Gonzo's Comicz and friend of Corbin who has been following the Coldgate's Curse. In the film, he hasn't seen or talked to Corbin in years after his disappearance as The Preacher. He is still following the Coldgate's Curse after its sudden return and allies with the heroes to help end it for good. He has also moved his Comics Store to a much larger location at the Mall Of America that also includes an arcade, now going by the name Gonzo's Comicz N Games. *April Winchell as Danny's Mother *Rebecca Sugar as Just Fired Coldgate's Theme Park Employee New Roles: *Chris Evans as Evan Pritchard, the head CEO of the park who is unware of the Park's supernatural antics. *Keiko Kitagawa as Setsuka Arishiya, a performer at the Magnifico's Theme Park and Danny's love interest who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Tina, the half-human half-animatronic mascot at the Magnifico's Theme Park who greets guests when entering the park. *Jimmy O Yang as Kibiro Arishiya, a performer at the Magnifico's Theme Park and Setsuka's sister who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Jerry Seinfeld as Sam "Beans", a comedian mascot at the Magnifico's Theme Park and Lewis's father who is also a supernatural hunter investigating the park. *Bianca Queen as Yzma, a mascot at one of the rides at the Magnifico's Theme Park. *Chris Pratt as The Great Gizmo / Riley Hancock, a magician performer at the Magnifico's Theme Park who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Finn Wolfhard as Cory, a frequent visitor at the Park who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Jaeden Liberher as The Western Kid, a mascot at the Magnifico's Theme Park. *Winona Ryder as Jennifer, a frequent Magnifico's Theme Park visitor and Matthew's aunt who is possessed by Snake. *Gabourey Sidibe as Jamie, a tour guide / instructor at the Magnifico's Theme Park whose had a horrible past with the Theme Park. She helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Rachel Crow as Leslie, a frequent Magnifico's Theme Park visitor and Jamie's sister who helps the heroes end the Coldgate's Curse once and for all. *Susan Egan as ScharpHawk, a ninja Magnifico's Theme Park mascot. *Anthony Mackie as Dexter Ross, a ride mechanic secretly working for Snake. *Vincent "Vinny" Pizzapasta as Benny Cauldron, the co-owner of Gonzo's Comicz N Games and best friend of Gonzo who has also been following the Coldgate's Curse, and, along with Gonzo, allies with the heroes to help end it for good. *Huey Lewis as a fictionalized version of himself, who is portrayed as a singer mascot at the Magnifico's Theme Park who performs songs on his own concert stage every 2 hours. *Calluna as Cory's mother *Christine Ebersole as Mall Of America Spokesman *Sarah Stiles as Food Court Employee MARKETING The first teaser, which is disguised as an advertisement for Magnifico's Theme Park, was shown in theaters with ''Glass ''on January 18 2019, before being released online 3 days later on Monday January 21 on HBO's Youtube Channel. Another teaser, which is also disguised as an advertisement for Magnifico's Theme Park before being interrupted by Hans, was released online on April 4 2019 on HBO's Youtube Channel, attached in theaters with ''Shazam ''on April 5 2019. A full trailer, which showcased footage from the movie, will be attached to ''Pokemon: Detective Pikachu ''on May 10 2019, and will be released online 6 days later on May 15 2019 on HBO's Youtube Channel. RECEPTION The film holds an 84% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and grossed $90 million on its opening weekend, topping the box office and beating out ''Maleficent: Mistress Of Evil, Zombieland: Double Tap, ''and ''Joker ''for the top spot.